Ramps are widely used to provide access for the disabled to their domestic properties, places of work and shops. However, even though modular in nature to accommodate different installation environments, the ramps are still onerous to install, typically requiring significant amounts of cutting, fastening, adjustment, and even welding. This kind of installation is generally beyond the normal user and requires specialist trained installers.
Furthermore, the design of many ramps is unforgiving if a user knocks or bumps for example into its handrail. This is of particular concern for an older user who is liable to bruise and mark much more easily.
Additionally, ramps must often be installed on uneven ground, requiring particular positioning and adjustment of the ground supports.
The present invention seeks to provide solutions to these problems.